LoveStoned
by Mindige0
Summary: Song Fic: Justin Timberlake had something with the song the story is titled by. Clark is lovestoned and he just doesn't know it.


**LoveStoned**

**By Mindige0**

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, the genius behind Superman does. I just toy with them for free...and doesn't that sound bad?

"…..he looks like a model except for he's got a little more ass" Clark sang to the song but pulled up short when the 'she' in the song was replaced with a 'he' and the vision of Lex came to the forefront of his mind.

"No, no, no" Clark said shaking his head while it was still under the tractor. He had not just thought of Lex in a song that dealt with being 'love stoned' about someone. As the song continued Clark hummed along with the song and then he again burst out singing replacing yet again the 'she's' in the song with 'he's'.

"Not again" Clark said before the question of:

"Not again what?" was asked by the one person that Clark didn't want to see at that point in time, Lex Luthor.

"Nothing" Clark said head still under the tractor hiding the blush that was staining his cheeks getting worse with the thoughts of Lex and the song's words.

"Clark?" Lex said his voice taking on a worried quality that had Clark out from under the tractor in no time flat.

"You okay?" Clark asked checking to make sure that Lex looked fine. Ever since the threat on Lex's life by his wife that summer, Clark had always made sure that Lex was okay whenever he was near the older man.

"Fine, are you alright?" Lex said his eyes lighting up at seeing Clark for the first time that day.

"Yeah, just singing and badly mind you to the new Justin Timberlake CD that Chloe got me." Clark said blushing due to the admission of owning the CD that every girl that could see straight and not so straight owned in the town.

"Justin Timberlake?" Lex asked a smirk on his face that made Clark want to groan at how much teasing he was going to get for that piece of information.

"Yeah, so? It's a good CD actually" Clark said before going over and trying to turn off the song that he had been listening to for ten hours straight since he had heard it.

"Oh no you don't" Lex said trotting over to where Clark now stood and turned up the volume just a bit to hear the music better. Lex listened for a minute before looking at Clark and then listening again.

"Clark?" Lex said after the song finished and then began again.

"I like the song, okay?" Clark said a blush on his cheeks that he could not make go away. He was a senior in high school and friends with Lex Luthor, but it seemed that meant nothing to his body and the reaction it would give when Lex was near now-a-days.

"Clark, are you not telling me something?" Lex said wanting to laugh at his friend and the song that he was listening to. He too had gotten the CD but he had chosen the song "My Love" instead with thoughts of Clark in a tux and standing next to him taking Lex as his husband. His left hand was sore from all the thinking and listening to the song, so he had come over to the Kent Farm for a small reprieve and glance at his love.

"No" Clark said again shifting his eyes away from Lex so that he didn't see the lie that was there for him to read in his eyes, for if Lex looked he would have seen the love that Clark had for him but had yet to say something about. Lex could only shake his head at the way his friend was acting, he was quite glad that it was Friday afternoon, because he didn't know if he would be able to work any longer with the way that Clark was looking at the present time, which was of course with his shirt off and sweat running down his arms and back.

"Lex" Clark called as he noticed that Lex's eyes sort of glazed over after he took notice that Clark wasn't wearing a shirt. Spring had come early in Kansas and with it the heat had come; which had set the whole town in a tizzy, with girls in short skirts and shirts and guys in shorts and wife-beater shirts. Most couldn't pull off the fashion if paid, but there were a few and those few made sure to flaunt it. Clark of course hid his body as if anyone looking at it would throw up, which made Lex all the more amazed that he was seeing this much of his friend's body.

"Lex" Clark called again becoming a bit self-conscious of what he looked like without a shirt. Pete had told him on occasion that he would be best to hide his body when he was a freshman due to the changes that he had gone through over the summer. He had topped Pete by at least a foot and his friend was still waiting for the "growth spurt" that all men got for one thing, another was the shear size of Clark's muscles due to all of the work that he was doing on the farm to help out both of his parents. Clark had taken Pete's suggestion as a negative comment about his body being less that stellar and had done everything in his power since then to hide his body from his friends and family if he could. His mother and father had of course seen his body due to being sick from time to time, but other than them the doctor in the town was it. What Clark didn't know was that his body was to die for and most guys in his senior class worked on their bodies for hours to even achieve half of what he had. Lex jumped out of stupor with the name being called the second time to see an anxious Clark staring at him with wide eyes that told him all he needed to know about what Clark was feeling at that moment in time.

"Clark" Lex said as if he hadn't been staring at his best friend's body as if he was at some sort of fish market in Japan or somewhere in the world. Clark opened his mouth to say something but was beat by another voice calling for him.

"Clark, honey" Martha Kent called from the backdoor of the farm house. Martha peeked her head out the door and saw that Lex saw standing next to a shirtless Clark that had an anxious look in his eyes. It was as Lex turned away from the table to get a look at her that she saw her son dive for the shirt that sat on the table next to the CD player that still played the CD only now lower than before.

"Mrs. Kent" Lex said with a wave and a smile on his face, he did notice that Clark had now put on his shirt but figured he would talk to the younger man about the whole thing later when they were alone and there would be a chance for him to tell Clark his feelings for the other man without the fear of someone coming up and ruining things for him.

"Come on" Clark said grabbing Lex's hand and dragging the other man with him towards the house and away from the CD player that was still playing the song on repeat. Lex only looked at the hand and held on as tight as he could for as long as he could.

"Clark, honey can you take these pies to the Talon?" Martha asked her now shirted son who now had his hand in Lex's.

"Yeah mom, Lex you wanna come with me?" Clark said as he ran up the stairs and made his way to get a clean shirt since the one he had on currently smelled of the farm and he knew that Lex wouldn't like the smell in his car if they took it into town to deliver the pies.

"How are you doing today Lex?" Martha asked the other man that stood in the kitchen waiting for her son with a look of love on his face.

"Doing just fine, Mrs. Kent" Lex said formally, he still felt the need even after all these years to called Martha, Mrs. Kent.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Martha." Martha said with a smile on her face and mirth in her eyes to show that the formal title that she still had from the other man she found a hoot and a half.

"Mrs…Martha" Lex started out only to have Clark thump down the stairs.

"Ready?" Clark said as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs so that both Martha and Lex looked up. Both of their mouths dropped open due to what Clark had on, for there standing in front of them was Clark in a wife-beater and a pair of khaki shorts that Martha had only seen Clark wear when going over to Lex's house last summer. Clark looked at both Lex and his mother and noticed the looks of shock on both their faces, although he could see something else in Lex's eyes, he wasn't sure what he was but it made him feel even better about wearing the outfit he had on currently. He had looked for something else to wear due to the heat but had been a bit worried on if the shorts and wife-beater were a good idea; it seemed that if the look in Lex's eyes was anything to go by it was and that was just what he wanted to have.

"What?" Clark said looking at the pair again.

"Here you go honey" Martha said quickly to make sure that Clark didn't notice that Lex's eyes had yet to make their way up to Clark's face that had a huge smile on his face, due to Lex coming with him to deliver the pies. Once the pies were in Clark's hands, Lex seemed to come out of his stupor and they both made their way out to the driveway where Lex's car sat behind the truck which Clark hoped he didn't have to drive.

"Lex?" Clark said looking at Lex wondering on if the other man wanted to drive or not.

"I'll drive" Lex said before sliding into the driver seat of the car and adjusting himself before Clark got into the car with a lap full of semi-warm pies. It was as Lex started the car that the words from the song that had just been playing in the barn came blaring out of the speakers of the car.

"Lex?" Clark said mirth in his eyes, and a happy smile on his face to show no hard feelings.

"Okay, okay….so sue me" Lex said before sliding on his sunglasses and putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway and out onto the street that would take them into town. Clark hummed along with the song trying and failing yet again to not change the 'she's' to 'he's' as he had been doing in the barn. It was as they got to the part where he had been making major changes that he burst out singing the words.

"And now I walk around with out a care, he gots me hooked; it just ain't but fair but I….." Clark stopped short when he heard the 'he' come out of his mouth and quite loudly if the look on Lex's face was any indication. A quick glance to Lex and a warm smile that lit up his face made him more comfortable with what he said and how he had been feeling about his *very male best friend*. It was then that Lex decided to test the waters and see if Clark really sang/spoke the truth, for if he did then he would do all in his powers to make sure that he was the one that Clark sang/spoke/thought about when the song came on. With that thought in mind Lex moved his hand that had been lying on the gear shift to Clark's seat waiting to see what the younger man would do with the move. Clark noticed Lex's hand move from the gear shift to his seat, and a blush bloomed on his face at the thought of what Lex was trying to do. Clark took this as his chance to let Lex know at least some of his feelings for the older man, and placed his hand on top of the hand that now lay on his seat.

"Mine" Lex said after there was a break in the music before the next song came on.

"Yours" Clark said before singing the next track with a huge smile on his face until they got into town where most of Smallville High had taken up residence at the Talon; one of the few shops in town that had AC prepared and ready this time of year, Lex pulled the car up to the front of the Talon and slid his glasses down to show Clark that he was not above showing off this new development here and now if he was willing. Clark nodded his head and then slowly took his hand off of Lex's hand so that he could get ready to get out of the car.

"One question" Lex asked before opening his door, Clark turned to him to show him that he was listening and willing to answer.

"Mine?"

"Yours" Clark mimicked back with a bit or shock in his voice at the question.

"Good" Lex said looking at him and making Clark want to squirm in the seat. Lex nodded his head in the positive and got out of the car and made his way over to where Clark sat with the pies still in his lap.

Most of Smallville High was lounging either in or near the Talon, when they noticed the sleek car pull up in the one spot that always seemed to be available for either Lex Luthor or one of the Kent's, they knew that something good was going to happen. When they saw that Lex got out of the car and the passenger door made no move to open, they knew that on the other side of the door was a leggy beauty that had come into town for the weekend and that would be gone before they even learned what the woman's name was and what posh family she belonged to.

"Clark" Lex said before laughing at something the other said and most sitting outside of the Talon had an expression of disbelief on their face as the large dark haired man exited the car with a pile of pies in boxes in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Clark Kent?" Most whispered as they caught site of the large boy and what he had on, which made most want to jump the boy there and now.

"That isn't Clark Kent" someone said just loud enough that Lex heard them and began to laugh. 'If only they knew' Lex thought as Clark finished getting out of the car.

"I'm tellin' you" Clark said before closing his mouth at the look he was receiving from a vast majority of the people sitting outside of the Talon.

"Lex?" Clark asked the older man, hoping that he would be able to explain to him what was going on.

"Don't worry about it" Lex said as he came super close to Clark and then put a hand on Clark's back, which sent a shiver down Clark's spine.

"Mine" Lex whispered into Clark's ear before nipping it and then guiding the younger man towards the front door of the Talon as if he did this to his best male friend anytime, most outside couldn't believe that they were seeing Clark Kent and Lex Luthor together in something more than friendly, since it was said that the pair were the best of friends and nothing more. Clark could only blush at the looks he was receiving but for once in his life, he didn't think he would mind the looks if what Lex was doing would be the result of it.

"Okay" Lex asked Clark as they made their way into the Talon to where the building was crowded with teens trying to find a form of relief in the hot spring that had come into town. When the bell to the door chimed, most looked up to see who was who coming into the building now. Most people's mouths dropped to the ground once they caught sight of Clark's body and the way that Lex seemed to exude 'Mine!' over Clark, which had never been something that they had felt from the pair before.

"Lana" Clark said as he made his way to where the girl stood behind the counter with her mouth hanging open due to Clark's body.

"Lana" Clark said again before looking to Lex for guidance on what to do.

"Just wait" Lex said eyeing the girl and the look of lust that came over her face now that she saw what was behind the big frumpy farm clothes that Clark wore on a daily basis to school. He knew that she would snap out of her stupor and then all bets were off on him being nice to the chit any longer, he had only been nice to her in the beginning due to Clark but now that Clark was his the chit was in for a surprise.

"Clark" Lana said after a minute of drooling over Clark's body.

"Where do you want the pies?" Clark asked as if he hadn't noticed the change in the way that Lana was talking to him.

"Oh just put them on the counter, they must still be a bit warm do you want something to drink? On the house" Lana said a shy smile that usually had boys at her feet.

"No thanks" Clark said knowing that the less time they spent in the building the less time he had to deal with Lana and her advances that he didn't want.

"You sure, how about you Lex?" Lana said just now noticing the other man with Clark.

"No, I think we are both fine" Lex said before he put his arm around Clark's waist to turn him around.

"Clark has to return home now" Lex said before smiling at Lana with the famous Luthor smile he was known for. It was then that Lana took in the movements of the pair and narrowed her eyes at Lex in a challenge.

"Bye Lana" Clark said without looking back at the girl, he had plenty of the large doe eyed look from her for today and was looking forward to seeing steel-blue eyes look over him in love and passion and fifteen other emotions he couldn't put into words, let alone think of at the moment.

"Clark" Lana called back out only to have Lex turn around and give her the stare that told you it was time to pull back or prepare for the Luthor wrath. Lana could only stomp her foot and cross her arms in defeat as the pair left. Once the pair was in the car and safely away from the Talon and town Lex turned them towards the castle.

"Lex" Clark said wondering on what the other man was doing or thinking in that genius brain of his.

"We are going to talk about this development and I want to do it somewhere safe for the both of us" Lex said pulling the car up to the front door and getting out of the car before Clark could even find a question to ask.

"Coming?" Lex said from the doorway of the castle while Clark sat in the passenger seat at a loss for this new side of Lex that he was being shown. He hoped that Lex wasn't like this with all of his lovers for he wanted something special with Lex and if Lex's attitude towards him was normal for lovers then he didn't know if he could handle being Lex's lover then. Clark shook his head of the thoughts and made his way up to where the other man stood waiting for him.

"Follow me" Lex said guiding Clark away from the den and toward the stair case that Clark knew would take him to the second floor where all of the bedrooms were held in the castle. The pair soon arrived to a large pair of dark double doors that Clark assumed held Lex's bedroom behind them.

"This is my real bedroom" Lex said before throwing open the doors and showing Clark the room that was held behind it. Behind the doors sat a room that just screamed Lex, not Alexander Luthor or Lex Luthor but just Lex for there on the ground were piles of books about any and everything; history, science, math, foreign language, along with maps on the walls from different centuries and chemical equations written on the windows in white. Clark looked around for a minute and then found the one thing in the room that he was looking for, pictures. For there on Lex's nightstand were two pictures, one of this now dead mother and one of the pair of them at some function that Lex had taken him to. Both looked happy in the picture and it sent a smile to his face, so Lex really did care about him more than he should have and by the looks of the picture pretty early on since he looked to be a sophomore in the picture.

"Lex" Clark said a warm smile on his face to show that the room and its contents were just what Clark wanted to see.

"No one and I mean no one not even my father has been in this room, I keep every one out even the maids even though I had to pay them quite a bit more to keep them quiet about it." Lex said shaking his head at the pair of women that had come into the room one day while he was in it and started to "clean" the room, Lex had gone off the deep end and the women were hard pressed now to go anywhere near the room, they knew of its existence like all of the help in the castle but all knew now to stay away for that one room was just for Lex himself and no one else. Clark understood what Lex wasn't saying, that none of his previous lovers had been in this room and no one else would be besides Clark if the look in Lex's eyes told Clark the truth, which he knew they did tell him the truth.

"Mine" Clark said as he walked over to where Lex stood by the window that had scribbles all over it, and bathed the older man in a tint of blue that made the older man look all of fifteen years old, and looking very insecure at the moment. Lex only nodded his head due to the words sticking his throat, the blue that bathed him also bathed Clark and it made the younger man look even more beautiful than he was before, which was saying something.

"Aren't we a pair?" Clark said gaining confidence when Lex leaned his head into Clark's hand that had been resting on his cheek. Lex looked into Clark's eyes with love and happiness in them when he spoke.

"We are a pair" it was then that Lex gave up the fight that he had been having since Clark had taken his hand all the way back at the farm, which felt like hours ago, by closing the distance between the pair and finally taking claim of the lips that had called out to him on more than one occasion to just kiss and shut up the teen who would ramble on end about nothing. Clark could only moan at the feeling he was getting from feeling Lex's lips and body so close to him, they broke shortly afterwards with Clark gasping for air.

"More" was whispered by Clark into Lex's ear as the other man ran his large hands up and down the smaller man's body. The hands on his body made Lex gasp with a lover for the first time ever, his body felt so alight as Clark ran his hands up and down his body even covered in his clothing. Lex backed a bit away from Clark to give himself room to start to take off his clothes when Clark stopped him.

"That's my job" Clark said his eyes showing the passion and love that Lex had yearned to see from the other man for some time, years even. Lex again nodded his head and let Clark unbutton each button of his dress shirt before he pulled the other man into a kiss again.

"Have I left you speechless?" Clark asked Lex as he ran his hands over the top of Lex's pants wondering on if he was really ready to go this far with Lex right now, if they had the rest of their lives to be with each other. The shadow that moved through Lex's eyes the moment Clark's hand ran over a scar on Lex's lower back told him all he needed to know, that his love had been hurt early on by someone in the matter of sex and he wanted to show his love how much he meant to him even if things had happened in his past that he couldn't tell him about quite yet.

"Beautiful and mine" Clark said before kissing his way down Lex's neck and then down to where his hands had managed to make their way down the front of Lex's pants, a gasp told him that he had done something right and with a smile Clark worked the pants open to reveal Lex's completely hairless body, except for where his sex lie in a thatch of ginger circles. Clark didn't know what to say, he had always assumed that Lex's baldness was just the hair on his head but seeing his body and the lack of hair except for in his pubic region, Clark rethought his ideas and had to grin. Lex could only laugh at Clark as the grin became wider with every second that ticked by.

"Clark" Lex said trying to draw the man's attention away from his ginger curls and back to the matter at hand, which was getting Clark naked and in the bed as soon as possible for Lex's cock didn't know how long it would be able to hold out on the first bout with Clark. Clark looked up and saw that Lex was about to lose control and so with a wide grin still planted on his face, Clark stood up and put his hands out.

"I'm yours" Clark knew he sounded dorky but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment that sounded remotely sexy.

"That you are" Lex said prowling towards Clark now while ripping at the shirt that was on his chest. Due to it being a wife-beater the shirt ripped at Lex's first grab, which just sent a shiver down Clark's body.

"Shorts" Lex demanded and watched while Clark took off not only his short but also the boxes that lay underneath.

"Excited" Lex said trying and failing to take control of his hormones.

"Lex" Clark said his voice husky, and needy.

"Bed" was the only word that could make it out of Lex's mouth before he was carried over to the bed in Clark's large tanned arms. Kisses were soon rained down on each body and moans could be heard coming from the room. Most in the castle couldn't hide the smile that broke out of their face when they heard that Master Lex and Master Clark were in Master Lex's main bedroom and to not be disrupted unless it was an emergency.

Hours later had the pair sitting in bed listening to the song that had started it all.

"You got me LoveStoned, LoveStoned, LoveStoned…..I think I'm LoveStoned, LoveStoned, LoveStoned…." Clark sang to Lex while Lex sat there with a sappy smile on his face.

"LoveStoned is right" Lex said before kissing Clark to shut him and his bad singing up.

~Finis~


End file.
